


Badland

by Alas



Series: The Outlaws [1]
Category: Fonzo, Inception (2010), Sin City - All Media Types, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For(2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 在北方山村酿私酒的Eames，遇见禁酒稽查员ArthurThe Outlaws第一部，可以与第二部Paradise交叉阅读，也可独立阅读注意：Al Capone的形象来自纪实、纪录片等等，当然与还没上映的电影有差异。





	1. Chapter 1

Outlaw 01

 

林间传来长长的喊声。太远了，Eames听不清楚。要等下一个人再喊起来，这样一个接一个，消息才会传到他身边。

Eames从冰水里拔出橡胶靴，把长柄钩杆插进河岸边的乱石堆。人声还没有盖过汩汩的河流水声，他喘了口气，用衣袖擦干溅到眉毛上的咸水。秋天的水流仍然湍急，顺着流水走，也要小心石块造成的、变换不定的暗流。这些石头是被夏天暴涨的水从古代冰川一口气冲下来的，还有尖刺和利刃呢。

天色还没亮到驱散雾气的程度。透过还未落尽叶子的密林，只有其他人的风雨灯忽明忽暗。亮点都朝一个方向去。Eames没有急着移动，他能猜到消息的内容，不过仍然耐心地等它来到身边。

“尸体找到了——！”

Eames拔起长柄钩杆，提起自己的灯，朝那边赶过去。Copper一家最小的儿子Thomas，在失踪一个礼拜之后终于浮出水面。

Eames是最后一批赶到的人。警长Cobb正命令手下驱赶过分好奇的村民。Thomas仰面躺在河岸石滩上。冷水剥掉了衣物，也让尸体保鲜。尸体和石块一样惨白，带着深紫色、边缘清晰的淤血，这是山区河流打的钢印。

村民和镇子上远道而来的好心人窃窃私语。Eames看着Thomas的脸，长长吐出一口气。好像他的胸膛被重量压着，好像他也被水流抓住，拖向漩涡深处。

Thomas的脸给砸烂了。说不好是凶手、鸟兽还是河流干的。他的颚骨脱臼，嘴巴张大得吓人，河水也没有把他的嘴合上，因为有人在他嘴里塞满尖石块。

这表示他吸其他男人的鸡巴。

围在附近的人一阵骚动。老Copper正从人群最后边往前挤。Cobb都来不及拦住他。 老Copper推开Eames，和他儿子之间再没有其他障碍。他朝Thomas踏了一步，在石头上摇晃了一下。于是他就保持着一脚踩石头，一脚挤在人堆里的姿势，盯着儿子的脸。

Eames别过头。

Cobb清了清嗓子，正要拿出他的官方安慰。老Copper掉头就走。刚合拢的人群又被撞开，这些汉子在石滩上笨拙地稳住厚底橡胶靴。

等到看不见老Copper的影子，Cobb才长叹一声：“好了，现在谁来帮我抬他？”

从河滩到村里有很长一段山路。到镇上的警察局，更长。雾气让林间小径蒙上一层泥，背阴的地方可能还有薄冰。Thomas嘴里至少有两公斤石头。此外……

没人答话。

Cobb捏着鼻梁，皱起眉头。他命令法医和探员把尸体装进帆布袋。加上他一共三个人，能倒两班。

尸体装好之后，Eames抓住放脚的那头。探员感激地点点头，两人抬起尸体。河滩上等待的人群跟着他们缓慢移动。他们将在一小时脚程之后分开，法医和探员要把尸体装车，开往镇上。其他人会接着朝村里走去，朝着山上星星点点的火光。不是油灯——那玩意在门口都看不清楚——不，那是日夜不眠的，蒸馏私酿酒的炉子。

 

村庄和镇子之间有唯一一家酒吧。老板嚼着烟草，一手拎裙子，一手提着五磅重铁皮咖啡壶。她拖着沉重的皮靴慢悠悠地溜达，往每个人的广口杯里倒咖啡。这是按她家传了五代的菜谱做的，又经过一点美国式改良。浓厚的酒香随着咖啡香四散开来，还有稀薄的奶油味。

Eames喝了一口，滚烫的烈酒像刀子似的直插喉咙，他从头到脚猛地一颤。这算在Cobb账上，因为老Copper绝对不会掏钱。说到Cobb，他是个好警长，通情达理那种好。他让法医、探员跟自己坐在一起，给他们每人买了双份苹果酒。反正Thomas也不会更死。

人们试探着聊天，尴尬地找话题。老Copper砍了一辈子木头，盖房子里里外外的活儿都能自己干。天可怜见，他不该摊上这挡事。

Eames坐在吧台边上，借着高脚凳的横档蹭掉靴子，舒展脚趾头。人群把火光挡住了，Eames也没有挤过去。他招呼老板续杯。

侧门嘎吱一声开了。Yusuf一闪身钻进来。屋里压抑的气氛让他有点吃惊，不过Eames回了个无所谓的眼神，招呼他跟自己一块儿坐。

Yusuf自称意大利人，老板相信了，所以默许他进来。除了Eames之外，又没人有足够的知识发现“Yusuf”不是个意裔名字。有些人总会投来不满的视线，从Yusuf刚在村子里落脚那天起，就没歇口气。Yusuf熟练地忽略他们，用脚勾过来一张凳子，坐在Eames旁边。

老板踱过来，也给他倒了一杯。Yusuf两手转着杯子暖手，从边沿响亮地小口喝。

“Cobb没告诉你？”Yusuf说。

“我还以为我是有新闻那个。”Eames的肩膀动了动，“不过你先说。”

“有个禁酒稽查员要来。”

“又一个。”

“这个不一样。”

Eames仍是活动肩膀，原来那是个潦草的耸肩。

“他直接对州政府负责。”Yusuf说，“碰他等于袭警。”

“也就那么回事，哥们儿。”Eames说，用掌根摩擦下巴，检查胡茬。

Yusuf滑稽地挑动两边眉毛：“你有什么新闻？”

Eames扫了一眼人群，压低声音：“Thomas是被谋杀的。”

“为生意？”

Eames盯着Yusuf，直到他正色坐定。Eames竖起食指，在自己嘴唇上比了一下。Yusuf的眼睛当即瞪得老大。

“美国之子。”Yusuf说，没有一点疑问的意思。

“我猜他们对意大利人也没有好感。”Eames说，“Basin City已经开始闹了。”

“妈的，我还指望着疤面煞星呢。”Yusuf转转眼睛，“多事之秋啊。”

Eames摇晃着杯子，喝了一大口不再那么滚烫的咖啡。

太阳正在升起。有人拧开了收音机。卖报纸的男孩也围着去上班的工人团团转。Basin City的余波顺着广播节目和小报悠悠传来。男孩们拖长了嗓子嚷嚷：“三个黑人爵士乐手——被倒吊！无政府主义暴徒——被击毙！市长侄女身穿美国之女白罩衫——车祸死！”

只有酒吧才订一份《Basin时报》。天知道为了这一个客户，送报车要费多大劲。现在用大铁夹子挂在吧台旁边的那一份还是昨天的。

“疤脸”卡彭拒绝承认开办底下赌场。飞女郎结伙骚扰夜总会，三人被逮捕。白衣青年火烧码头仓库，私酒爆炸毁码头。爵士钢琴之王取消Basin City公演以示抗议。

在这样的气氛里，禁酒稽查员无声无息抵达。Eames根本忘了这事，直到镇长声称要办庆典，迎接稽查员，顺便也办他大女儿的“初入社交界”舞会。

这也是镇子的“初入社交界”舞会。以前顶多只有两三个人远远见过这玩意。还没找到工作的青年都去做短工，镇长还到处订高价好酒。看来这个稽查员也是通情达理的人。

“先别提你他妈的英国品味，伙计。”Yusuf把切好的苹果扔进铁桶，递给Eames，“先想想咱们怎么弄出来。”

Eames冲他翻眼睛，接过铁桶，倒进榨汁机。他正站在榨汁机踏板上，这玩意有一人多高，一次能榨五加仑苹果，但是需要两个人摇把手。

“节奏，护手霜，还有适度的幻想。”Eames说。

“请保持专业态度，伙计。是咱们产品。”Yusuf也爬上踏板，抓住另外一个把手。

“真的？”Eames嗤哼了一声，“咱们的产品像尿。”

“但是度数高啊！”Yusuf底气不足地反驳。他和Eames站稳脚跟，抓住把手。Eames深吸一口气，喊道：“一、二、三——”

他们同时转动把手。巨大的扇叶转动起来，苹果被压碎。金黄的甜果汁喷进铁槽子。真痛快，可惜几秒钟之后就变成漓漓落落的细流。他们继续转动，让把手旋转的速度逐渐降低，自然地停住。

“试试多加糖？”Yusuf不死心地喊。

Eames正摇摇晃晃地下台阶，听到这话，当即捂住胸口：“加糖？然后你还想怎么样，加薄荷、加桃子汁、做酒心巧克力？”

Eames短促地大笑一声，跳到地上，开始削出第二个五加仑。

他们的产品像尿，从颜色到气味。Eames开着小卡车在村子和镇子边缘送货上门。总是那些老主顾，买酒像买盐，不要求折扣，也不接受涨价。偶尔他也去镇上的富人区。因为当管酒柜钥匙的男仆没有管好酒柜钥匙，单单往瓶子里加水可不行。这就是他活动范围的最南边，如果不算在通往Basin City的公路边跟下家交接。

“你怎么不去更北边呢？过了林区就是加拿大。”镇长的女管家问。

“那岂不是再也见不到你了，甜心。”Eames冲她挤挤眼睛。女管家像她二十年前那样一边快速眨着眼睛，一边咯咯笑。

“庆典已经开始了，不过你非常及时。”她说，轻轻拂过Eames的肩膀。隔着帆布夹克和法兰绒衬衫和无领长袖内衣，Eames打了个冷颤。

“我除了八折，没有其他办法回报这一番盛情，”Eames庄严地说，借着脱帽抖掉了她的手。

“七折。”女管家说。

“一言为定。”Eames笑起来。

她让Eames把小卡车和其他送货车停在一起，然后走联通厨房和场院的仆人小门。

罪恶之门。当真的。

糖果甜味、酒气，夹着闷热房间里人体会散发的种种气味扑面而来。Eames退了半步。女管家已经抱着酒瓶，巧妙地消失在人群里。Eames谨慎地把帽子抓在手里，看起来一个人能在这儿不小心弄丢自己的两只脚。

Eames赶快让路，跟一个胖大厨子端着的羊羔擦肩而过。接着，通往大厅的传菜门砰地一下开了。一串女仆端着空杯子进来。厨房里人人给她们让路，厨师们骂将起来，正嚼着的烟草喷进汤锅，赶快搅一搅。

“老王八蛋没摸到我！”有人尖声大笑，“一看他伸手，我就这样——”

“你他妈的在挤屁股！”另一个声音笑得更厉害。

摆盘的小工傻笑，弄翻了一碗甜瓜球。厨师长大步踏过来，命令他们一边捡一边重新摆盘。好像还不够乱似的，送冰工人刚好赶到，扛着巨大的冰块鱼贯而入，排着队下到地下室。

Eames从沙拉碟拿了一个李子。负责上菜的男仆正好来端这道菜。男仆翻了翻眼睛，吃了两个，把剩下的重新摆一摆，舔干净手指头，挺胸仰头地走向传菜门。于是Eames转向原料桌，就算他拿一整碟核桃仁，也不会严重干扰庆典进程。

一个格外高大挺拔的男仆推开门，让自己站得更挺拔之后，然后用端庄的、带着点法语腔的声音宣布：“你们让人无法忍受。”

每个人的嘴巴都停了。紧接着爆发出一串狂笑。在笑声里，大厅传来的召唤竟然还能听清。镇长在使劲摇铃铛，大喊：“弗黑德希克，快过来！”

格外挺拔的男仆脸色阴沉，在脚跟上痛苦地转身，回到大厅。

传菜门在他背后关闭，镇长快乐的声音传来：“啊，你在这儿！这是我们正宗的比利时男仆，大战之前才成功移民——”

Eames笑着摇摇头，端着核桃仁，走到传菜门边上，透过小窗张望。

镇上的名门望族全部盛装打扮，换上同样大战之前才成功来到美国的礼服。只有医生太太穿了低腰身薄绸裙，满脸不自在，怒视每个敢打量她的人。

Eames的视线掠过这些眼熟的人，终于在放点心的长桌边找到唯一没见过的面孔。那一定是禁酒稽查员Arthur，他的名字贴在墙上，周围环绕着彩纸花和小国旗。

Arthur切了一片——呃，该死——核桃松糕。他用叉子拨了几下，研究着切面，眉头越皱越紧。Arthur抬起头，看向传菜门。他也许只想怒视一下厨房。

Arthur看见了Eames。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

每个人都在等Arthur出价。

买路、抽成、定额……就像之前那些稽查员。总得有个办法。

但是到目前为止，他像个童子军似的一声不吭。白天开着崭新的福特T到处乱转，在随身笔记本上写写画画。天黑下来之后，正是酿酒作坊蒸呀、煮呀的时候，他反倒不出门了。他乖乖回到Cobb警长家——他借住的地方——跟警长和警长夫人下棋，逗他们的孩子玩。

有人说Arthur想泡警长夫人，有人说他憋足了劲想玩一把狠的，这吓住了不少同行，包括Eames。直到人们发现消息来源自己仍然装满货车，把酒送到邻近镇子。这几个镇子的酒水断供了，他抢到了先机。

消息来源被猎枪打死，扔进废旧矿坑。其他人静悄悄地恢复运营。Eames多观望了一阵，也把车开了出来。不过到底错过了青黄不接带来的酒价上涨。

 

“我说，有时候你得大胆一点。”Yusuf在车斗里说。

“听不见。”Eames从紧闭的驾驶室朝他嚷嚷。是的，酒瓶和木箱摇晃碰撞的声音太大了。

他们在去Basin的路上。这条公路是私酒贩子自动出钱、出人修整出来的。每个月都有人来填平土坑、砍掉周围的灌木，免得自己有机会被树丛里端着机枪的竞争对手吓一大跳。

转过一个平缓的弯，Eames看见一串车尾灯。他认识的送酒车几乎全排着队，还有几辆更远处来的。头灯照亮长长一段公路，三道拒马被光柱勾画出来。还有走来走去的警员，他们挥动小旗子，每过几分钟移动一下拒马。随后，就有一辆车启动，朝Basin City加速而去。

“他妈的。”Eames打开车门，朝队伍前边张望，“他妈的。”

“临检，伙计。”给前边那辆押车的人从车斗里喊，带着听天由命的厌烦，吐掉被口水泡软的半截烟卷，“肯定有谁家的买路钱没到账。操。”

Eames跳下车，眉头紧锁，打量一串车子，还有像他一样不耐烦、站到路上的人。

“别慌，哥们儿。”Yusuf探出头，“这儿都是外边进城的人，没有从里边出来的。”

Eames咕哝一声，仍然皱着眉。他向前边走了几步，警察的探照灯立刻转向。Eames举起两手，继续走。

他就知道能看见Arthur。

Arthur没有注意Eames，他正在一辆货车车斗，把罩布掀开，提到一边，仔细研究木箱和里边的货。

司机和押车人都站在一边，Cobb和他的手下不甚用心地看管。司机是认得Eames的，他摊开双手，朝天上一甩，然后朝Arthur比了比。

“嘿。”有个警员开口提醒。

“怎么？怎么了？”司机带着火气转身，拧起眉毛。

“行啦，伙计们。”Eames说，拍拍司机的肩膀。

“到底怎么回事，警长？”Eames打开自己的锡制烟盒，分给众人。Cobb拿了一根，押车替他点上。司机拿了一根，夹在耳朵上。Eames自己也点了一根。

Cobb深吸了一口，轻咳了一声，他说：“禁酒稽查员临检。”

“是吗？我还不知道呢！”司机说。Cobb斜了他一眼。

“太可怕了。有多少车犯禁？”Eames说。

连站在旁边的警员都露出一丝微笑。

Cobb示意Eames朝车斗上看。被车灯照白的了一块，Arthur穿定制西装的轮廓像是剪刀剪下来、又贴上去的。即使冷空气让呼吸都带着白雾，Arthur还是脱了外套，袖子卷到手肘。 他的西装马甲绸缎后背顺滑地反光

“他还带白手套？”Eames说。

“你且看吧。”Cobb说，“要等很长时间呢。”

这就是了，Eames和他们告别，各自散开。

“怎么样？”Yusuf问，紧紧攥着他的步枪。

“临检。”Eames说，示意他下来，自己上去。车队仿佛动得更慢。新来的车排到他们后边，更多不满的嚷嚷。Eames朝他们喊：“别吵，临检！”

 

终于，Eames的卡车挪到Arthur面前。Arthur看到他了，又一次。Eames不由得坐直了一点。

“这是Eames。”Cobb对Arthur说。

Arthur仔细看了看他，然后——竟然——带着满意的神情移开视线。Eames的汗毛都立起来了。他按照Cobb的手势，让Yusuf下车，步枪暂时交给一个警员。

Eames打开货箱后挡板，微微弯腰，伸出胳膊，请Arthur上车。Arthur的眉毛动了一下，按着货箱地板，一步迈上去。

Arthur熟练地掀开罩布，堆到不碍事的地方，都没有弄脏自己的衬衣。二十四箱，每箱二十四瓶精酿苹果酒在稻草之间闪光。Arthur从口袋里掏出一个小工具，几下就撬开一箱。

他当然会有专门起钉子的玩意。Eames打量着Arthur剪裁得当的裤子，弯腰时绷成弧线的后口袋。Arthur拿起一个广口玻璃瓶看了看。瓶子连同酒都发出琥珀色的光，Arthur被照亮的半边脸上，眼睛也被映成一样的颜色。

Eames带着超然的神情欣赏着。因此没来得及阻止Arthur拧开瓶子，喝了一口。

Arthur当即把酒啐出来。

Yusuf咧了下嘴，感同身受地叹气。

Arthur把瓶子插回稻草堆，跳下来，用袋巾使劲擦嘴。Eames递给他一颗薄荷糖。

“所以，你的主要收入来源是糖果。”Arthur说。

“也没那么惨。”Eames说。

Arthur翻起眼睛，从马甲口袋里掏出著名的小本子，怒气冲冲地划拉。Eames伸长脖子，凑过去看，被狠瞪一眼。

“看在老天份上，卸了货就赶快跑。Mr.Eames。”Arthur说，“否则买家验过货，会想打死你。” 

“这话真是喜气洋洋啊，长官。”Eames说。

Arthur咬碎了薄荷糖，发出及其响亮的喀嚓声。Yusuf吓得抖了一下。Arthur没有再搭理他们，朝Cobb挥手示意，准许放行。

Eames接过步枪，爬回车斗。他伸出两根指头，冲Arthur比划了个军礼。Arthur还是没有搭理他，转而招呼下一辆车过来。Yusuf发动汽车。和每次轮到他开车一样，小卡车先朝斜上方一窜，随后才落回地面，慢悠悠朝前开。

Eames拉好罩布，看着渐渐远去的临检站。Arthur的白衬衫逐渐缩小成一个小点。

他们在差一百英里到Basin的地方转弯，进入废弃公路。如果毁的是后一半还好说，倒霉的是毁了右半边路。这儿的土质含盐，养牛的小户人家会来挖泥，运回去给牲口舔。

买家的车已经在等，Yusuf降低车速，缓缓靠近。这条路同样没有草木遮掩，两边能清楚地看到彼此。买家用铁桶生火，他和另外两个手下都围在边上，轮番跺两只脚。Eames舒展冻僵的筋骨，歪歪扭扭地跳下来。

“杀到你们那儿去了，嗯？”买家没有生气，笑嘻嘻地用手肘杵Eames。他朝火堆边上的人努嘴，两个人满脸不情愿，爬上Eames的卡车。

“不是针对你，Eames。你知道规矩。”买家说，他的手还揣在巨大的口袋里。那口袋足够横一把鲁格。Eames无所谓地动动肩膀。Yusuf站在他背后，步枪对着天。

两个手下掀开罩布，磕磕绊绊地踢开，被灰尘呛得咳嗽。其中一个看了看Arthur打开过的那箱，点了两遍数目，然后开了一瓶尝味道。他又喝了一大口，浑身一激灵：“真过瘾！”

另一个朝买家抡起胳膊打手势：“和原来一样。”

买家吐出一口白雾，右手——空着的右手拔出来，跟Eames握手。

“我就是喜欢熟客。”他说，“现在不时兴这个了。年轻人都想着干一票就跑，去纽约。”

“或者干票大的，上天堂。”Eames说。

买家咳嗽着大笑。听声音，他该退休去更暖和、更湿润的地方。他掏出一卷钞票，剥出最外边的几张，递给Eames。两个手下开始搬箱子。

买家和Eames站在火堆边上暖手，朝火里啐唾沫，偶尔扔进去一叠旧报纸。Eames看着纸在火里扭曲、变形。头版还是疤面煞星，他的采访和某个女性组织的并列，都指责美国之子扰乱治安。

世界啊。

“你刚才说的……那个稽查员，Arthur，唔，他挺有名，还是怎么的？”Eames说。

买家在喉咙里发出呼噜似的笑声：“据说在芝加哥闹出过人命。发配来的，这边没人认得他。”他幸灾乐祸地扫了一眼Eames。箱子搬完了，买家朝手下打个呼哨，他们用沙压灭了火，离开了。

回程路上，Eames押车，端着枪。他没再见到Arthur，临检站已经撤了。路上最繁忙的时段也过了。看来他懂行。

“哥们儿，他打从哪边来的？”Yusuf从驾驶室里喊。他喜欢开着窗，不管玻璃颠得乱响。

“芝加哥。”Eames嚷回去，“放心，没后台。”

“州政府不算？”

“不算。”

在Basin，以及她阴影下的小村镇，那确实不算。

 

Eames回到自己的小木屋，赶快点起一堆火。他单膝跪在火光能照亮的地方，使劲搓手。等木花烧尽，大块木头开始发红、燃烧，Eames才离开火炉，脱下厚外套，从头顶扒下毛衣。他只有一间屋子，兼做日光室、会客室、卧室、厨房、书房，如果有需要也可以当作舞池。现在看来，这间小屋也嫌大。远离火炉的角落仍然阴冷，阁楼的凉气顺着木梯子淌下来。对了，他还有个阁楼，用来放再也不愿意见到的东西。

Eames抬头看看顶棚，木板缝宽得够失足的老鼠掉下来。冬天真正来临之前，他必须得铺一层毡子。木板再上边，黑得像户外的夜晚，除了没有星星。

但是有星光一闪。

Eames立刻冲向床头。短促的哨音比他快，床头的搪瓷水罐被打了对穿。Eames刹住脚步，借着转身，聊胜于无地拔出别在后腰的小左轮，死盯着阁楼里的黑暗。

“别紧张。这只是一个问候。”

那是Arthur的声音。

Eames举着左轮，朝自己钉出来的胡桃木扶手椅挪动。

“Mr. Eames，请把双手放在我能看到的地方。”Arthur恼火地吐气。

他听上去像天使——“亚伯拉罕，请把以撒送到指定地点。不要报警，别让第三个人知道。大老板盯着你呐。”

Eames笑了一声，松开手，让左轮枪掉在地下，两手举过头顶，掌心朝前。

“很好。”Arthur说，“现在保持这个姿势，到阁楼来。”

“这个姿势？”Eames说，“我会摔下楼梯，扭断脖子。”

“上帝保佑你。”

既然他都这么说了，Eames保持这个姿势，无比小心地踏上木头蹄子。他真的没摔下来，平稳进入阁楼。

没铺毡子是对的。炉火烧旺了，红色的光由下自上照亮阁楼。Arthur舒服地倚在救世军卖给他的旧窗帘堆里，右腿支着，左腿伸开。一把猎狼枪架在他腿间，枪口指向Eames。

“我们需要谈谈。”Arthur说。

Eames的心脏中了一枪。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

比喻上的一枪。 

Eames用力吞咽，把视线抬高，盯着Arthur的脸——并且只盯着脸。幸好Arthur只能看到他肩膀以上的部位。

“很好，现在我们都冷静下来了。”Arthur说。

“唔，取决于你着眼的方面。”Eames说。

 

“这不是标准审讯流程。”Eames说。

“谁说这是标准审讯了？”Arthur说，他偏了偏头，示意Eames到阁楼里来。Eames朝楼下使了个眼色，示意他到楼下来。

“真的？”Arthur说。

“相信我，过一会儿会更冷。”Eames说。

他们僵持了一会儿，Arthur把手伸到腿间——端起猎枪。Eames深呼吸，仍然举着手，转身下楼。

“放松，长官。到了这儿就像回家一样。”Eames在枪口下摆正椅子，伸出胳膊，请Arthur坐下。Arthur把Eames刚刚扔下的左轮踢到远处，坐胡桃木扶手椅上。Eames坐在床边。

“我今天看过你的产品了，Mr. Eames。”Arthur说，尽量控制住自己不打冷颤。

“抱歉。”Eames咧了下嘴。

“这样不行。”Arthur果断地说，“我打算提高加工工艺，可能还要顺便改进流程。因为，Mr. Eames，就我所观察到的，你的作坊远远没有达到最大产量。此外，我知道更好的销路。你大可以自己勾兑，自己赚到加工费——我假设你知道Basin City的买家其实会把你提供的原浆勾兑成二十分之一出售。”

而他甚至都没有看一眼他的小本子。

“呃。”Eames说。

Arthur抬起眼睛，平静地看着Eames：“二八分账，我拿八成。”

Eames张开嘴，又紧紧闭上。他缓了口气，说：“好主意，长官——”

这个词让Arthur的眉毛不自觉地抽动了一下：“你可以叫我Arthur。”

“Arthur。”Eames试着叫了一声。他忍不住微笑，接着又故意让笑意更明显，“既然我们到了这个关系，Arthur，五五开是个合理的数目。”

Arthur快速地扫了一眼手表：“我没有太多空余时间。三七开，我拿七成，你同伴那一份从你的里边出。”

说完，Arthur站起来，朝Eames伸出手，知道他一定会握手成交那么笃定。他非常明白猎狼枪和禁酒稽查员证件的分量。

Eames和他握手。于是Arthur就像出现时那么突然地，消失了。他还带走了Eames的猎枪。

Eames对着空荡荡的房间，惊讶地笑了一声。Arthur一定非常缺钱，也缺时间。

 

Arthur飞快地解决了其他私酒贩子悬而未决的问题：每个人缴纳总收入的百分之三。就Eames所知，没有其他作坊被要求整改。Yusuf颇为自豪，他说这表示Arthur认可他对酒的评价指标：度数。此外，让Eames安心的是，目前还没有迹象表明Arthur对历法规定的时间做了什么调整。

Eames对自己笑笑，慢悠悠地走上通往自己作坊的泥土小路。在山区，节奏远没有Basin City，或更远一点的芝加哥来得匆忙。人们大可以慢悠悠地走去任何地方，同时好好看一看，有没有人埋伏在前边，准备把自己打成筛子。

Eames看见高档皮鞋留下的脚印。来者踩断了一棵倒伏的蓟草，鞋跟留下边缘锋利的痕迹。Eames掏出左轮，用衣襟掩住，小心靠近。他贴在门口听了一会儿，尽可能不出声地拨开门，朝里边打量。

“看在老天份上，Eames。”Arthur说。

Eames咳了一声，直起腰，像个正常人一样走进门。

Yusuf站在一大桶热水边看着他，手上机械地搅动。桶里泡着用来盛酒的广口玻璃瓶。他看上去惊恐到了麻木的地步，拼命朝Eames使眼色，让他看作坊最里边那个角落。

好像Eames会注意不到似的。

Arthur在角落里，被一大堆橡木盆和铁桶围着。他在削苹果。

“嗯唔。”Eames说。

Arthur对他点点头，权作招呼。

“相信你也注意到异味。”Arthur说，“因为变质的糖粘在容器里了。所以必须严格消毒。”

“酒精能消毒。”Eames喃喃回答，看向Yusuf。Yusuf避开他的视线，搅得更快。

Arthur把手上最后一个苹果扔进桶，跳起来，十指相扣，伸展胳膊，骨节发出细小的响声。他看看热水桶里边的瓶子，满意地点头，拍了拍Yusuf的肩膀。后者抖了一下。

“两个人转动摇把，剩下的一个把原材料送过来。”Arthur说，第一个占到榨汁机踏板，攥住摇把。他居高临下地看着Eames和Yusuf。Eames长长地、无比忍耐地叹了口气，站到他对面，攥住另外一个摇把。

透过被果汁浸透的木板，他只能看到Arthur线条流畅的前臂。

“你到底有多缺钱？”Eames低声问。

“非常。”Arthur说。

Yusuf把第一桶苹果倒进漏斗。

 

Yusuf快活地踢开空桶，换了个好角度，双手叉腰，欣赏一天的成果。Eames深深吸了一口满是苹果香味的空气。真的，不再有尿骚味了。

“哥们儿，你结婚了吗？”Yusuf问。

Arthur的眉毛好玩地凑到一起：“没有。”

“不如咱们结婚吧！”

Eames响亮地咳嗽。

“跟他也行啊！”Yusuf兴高采烈地搓手，“尽管说我乐观，伙计。但是咱们真能做点好生意出来。妈的，要是能挣到五千块钱，我就当真去找个好女人。”

Eames在他背后和Arthur对视，耸耸肩。

“话说回来，全是男人更好。比如说，我能做这个。”Yusuf哼着歌，开始扭屁股，他好像还打算露出屁股——

Arthur看了他一眼。

“不，我不能。”Yusuf赶快系好腰带。

 

Arthur让他们下午两点去送货，目的地全是好女人。

货真价实的。他们到了镇上最有钱的那个角。虽然比不上Basin的圣橡区，但是夫人们的野心丝毫不减。她们在为老兵俱乐部筹备平安夜晚会，需要大量甜酒，做蛋糕、酒浸樱桃。Eames温顺地听着，时不时点点头，暗地里催Yusuf赶快搬，再多耗一阵子，他就要疯了。

回到充满汗味和烟草味的卡车驾驶室，Eames摊在驾驶座，长出了一口气。他用一只手扒掉灯芯绒外套，晾晾汗湿的衬衫。

Yusuf挤到他身边，一屁股坐上外套。Eames忍不住笑了。

“是啊，我懂。”Yusuf留恋地透过窗子张望，满心感慨。

“我完全不想知道你懂了什么。”Eames说。

Yusuf大笑。Eames发动卡车，他让小车缓慢启动，这儿毕竟是个有孩子乱跑的社区。

因此，穿白罩衫的影子晃到车前，Eames及时刹住了车。Yusuf被惯性甩向挡风玻璃，他响亮地骂了一句。

那是个年轻男孩，直接把白罩衫套在大学运动衫外边。他抱着胳膊，眉头紧皱。他就那么站着，瞪着Eames。另外几个大学男孩在路边探头探脑，为他的大冒险兴奋不已。其中一个手拿棒球棍跃跃欲试。老天爷，自从疤面煞星上过头条，棒球棍一下子流行起来了。

Yusuf弯腰去椅子底下够轮胎撬棍。Eames碰碰他的胳膊。于是Yusuf重新坐好，跟他一起等车子前边的男孩自行走人，甚至不能按喇叭。

一辆英国造的香蕉黄轿车从自家车库开出来，才算给他们解了围。车主无所顾忌地按喇叭，还从窗口探出身子高声叫骂。如果他没看见卡车前边还有人，那必定不是他的错。

Eames在驾驶座里滑下去了一大截，用掌根搓着眼睛。有位夫人从窗子里张望，Yusuf安抚地对她微笑——她立刻把窗帘拉上了。

终于，站在卡车前边的男孩满意了。他回到路边跟自己的哥们儿击掌庆祝。Eames粗重地吐气，发动车子。轿车跟他们擦肩而过时，车主似乎说了个无比冒犯的词。他提速太快了，Eames没听清。不过别担心，那些男孩像喊山里号子似的，一个接一个地重复呢。

报酬丰厚。这是私酒贩子唯一在意的事。Eames从阁楼里翻了半天，找到一个旧饼干盒子，把今天的收入放进去。五百六十块钱，城里的大人物一天就花这么多。镇上的大人物一礼拜就花这么多。

Eames扣上盒盖，把饼干盒塞到床底下。他在许久没穿的大衣里抠出一块七毛五……不，一块八毛，他还在椅子底下找到个硬币。

Eames把钱揣进裤子口袋，摇晃着肩，四下看看，他看了一眼橱柜，对罐头皱起鼻子，随后转身出门。这满够他在酒吧吃顿好的。

酒吧里的人没有对他表现出多大热情。Eames找了个隐蔽的小桌，点了排骨炖豌豆，带咸味的面包，大杯啤酒。从这个角落，他能看到每个从门口进来的人。Eames舀起豆子送进嘴里。豆子炖得稀烂，还有味道浓厚的汤汁，正适合辛苦干活的诚实汉子。Eames张大嘴，一边吸进凉气一边嚼。他的视线在大厅里乱转，过了一阵子，Eames才意识到，他正在等的人不会从门口进来。

Arthur已经在台球桌边。他被宽厚的肩膀、裹在法兰绒衬衫里的粗壮胳膊挡住了。他在这儿也穿着高档西装。另外一套，深灰色带细条纹的。Eames转转眼睛，灌了一大口啤酒。他抓过放报纸的大铁夹子，漫画版已经没有了，布告栏里也没有他认得的人。

特别响亮的欢呼。那些胳膊举过头顶鼓掌，Eames才看清Arthur的对手。今天下午，Eames在镇上看见过这个男孩，不是站在卡车前边那个小混球，另一个。他圆乎乎的下颚绷紧，满脸不痛快，仍然要挤出有运动家风范的笑容。他抓住Arthur的手，用力晃了晃。Arthur宽宏大量地拍拍他的肩膀，声称要给所有人买一轮酒。伐木工人再次鼓掌欢呼，他们散开，大声讨论着，回到自己习惯的座位。

Arthur的视线碰到了Eames，他快速眨了下眼睛。那是个暗号。虽然他们根本没约定过。Eames乖乖坐在原位，等Arthur付了钱，坐到自己对面。

“我不再是最受欢迎的外乡人了。”Eames说。

Arthur没有搭理他，示意老板也给自己一杯啤酒。等她回到吧台后边，Arthur朝Eames伸出手。

“在这儿拿出钞票，你怎么不去狼群面前比划熏肉片？”Eames左右看了看，“做生意的不这么付钱。”

“我是稽查员，以防你已经忘了。”Arthur说，他的手不耐烦地上下晃了晃。

Eames对自己摇摇头，从内袋里掏出Arthur的一份，拍进他手心。下一秒，纸袋就消失在Arthur剪裁得体的西装外套里。

“你看着完全不像这儿的人。”Eames意有所指地看向他露出的一节脚脖子，“不冷吗？”

Arthur再次翻眼睛，喝他自己的酒。

“有件事，Arthur长官。”Eames说，满意地看见Arthur的嘴唇立刻绷紧了。“这就是极限，我绝对不去Basin。”

Arthur皱起眉头：“你怕了。”

“激怒我确实是个通用的战术。”Eames说，“这是成熟理智的考量。”

“我都不知道你会说‘考量’这类词，Eames。”

“Yusuf不是真的意大利人，他在那边不安全。我不能一个人上路而且你，Arthur，不管你到底怎么看自己，你又不能押车。所以。”

Arthur摸摸下巴：“这是个问题。我会在Basin City里边想想办法。”

“Basin有疤面煞星，还有美国之子、之女那一伙。还有——”Eames挥挥手，打断自己，“你猜不到一座城能装多少疯子。为了生意，不值得。”

Arthur还是若有所思地打量Eames：“我以为你有胆量。”

Eames难以置信地笑了一声：“从哪儿‘以为’出来的？”

“我调查过。”

有些非常冰凉的东西擦过Eames的脊梁。他控制住自己的手，拿过啤酒杯，喝水一样吞下剩余的酒。这给他挣来约莫十秒钟，他把酒杯轻轻放回原处。

“别骗我说一旦你死了，我的老故事会被秘密同伙曝光。”Eames说，朝Arthur倾身。Arthur没有躲开。Eames的鼻尖都快碰到他的睫毛了。“城里男孩，你不知道林区有多少种办法藏尸体。”

到这时，Arthur才微微仰头。比起躲开他的威胁，更像是为了让Eames看清自己脸上的表情。他在笑，露出浅浅的酒窝。那看上去甜得要命。

“我知道，Eames。”Arthur说，“我调查过。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第五次去富人角不太顺利，后视镜被冻烂的土豆砸烂了。第六次Eames没再撞见他们。随后他们还出现过，已经对Eames的车没了兴趣。不过Eames仍然坚持不押车，而是把车斗严严实实罩住，狠踩油门。毕竟这边的路更好。

饼干盒储蓄稳步增长。

Eames把不再像尿的酒原价卖给老主顾，仍然靠这点收入过日子，每个礼拜去一次食品店买罐头和干面条。

唯一的额外花销来自……好吧，Eames试过了，但他总会在最后一刻举手投降，到酒吧吃晚饭。有一回他把豆子鸡肉汤都煮好了，结果又装回罐头里边，放在窗台上冷冻，然后穿起外套，去吃一块多钱的饭。

还掏钱买酒喝。

Eames把这怪到Arthur头上。Cobb家吃饭很早，Arthur总在饭后到酒吧打台球。没轮到他执杆时，Arthur就拄着球杆，重心压在某一只脚上，微微皱着眉头，小口喝他们自己的产品。他不喝酒吧新添的白兰地或者威士忌。Eames点了杯双份。

“那是我从加拿大捎回来的。”Arthur平静的声音没有吓到他，Eames早就从眼角注意到他了。

“来人，给他一块奖章。”Eames说。

Arthur的眉毛微妙地动了一下，这就足够表达Eames的幼稚和他自己的宽宏大量。他拉过一张空椅子，坐在Eames对面，伸直两条腿，脚踝交叉。他看上去心事重重。Eames移开视线。

“为什么？”Eames说，喝了一口自己的酒。

“唔，跟合作伙伴友好相处？”Arthur说。

Eames惊恐地看着他，Arthur回了一个微笑。他看上去仍旧心事重重。Eames拨弄着啤酒杯，坐直了一点。Arthur向他靠近，手肘几乎碰到Eames放在桌上的小臂。

杀死小Copper的人一直没找到，每个人都知道是美国之子杀了他。问题是，美国的哪个好儿子。Cobb四下走访，之后就打消了念头。因为老Copper把警长赶出门，Copper太太在厨房纱门后边拼命摇头，一声不敢出。Copper绝不会忌惮美国之子，Copper不相信任何出现在1870年之后的事。但是镇上偶尔也能看到穿宽大白罩衫的青年，他们在荒地上烧什么东西，弄得烟尘滚滚之后又开跑车回到Basin。暂时找不到工作的青年羡慕地看他们涂了油的头发、黑白相间的皮鞋。他们开始偷家里的床单做罩衫，只是时间问题。

Eames考虑的太长时间，Arthur怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“我听说富人角的事了。”Arthur说，“你没跟他们冲突，这是对的。”

Eames愣了一下，才明白过来。他清了清嗓子，移开胳膊，Arthur完全没注意到他的动作。Eames喝了一大口酒，咂咂嘴，挑起眉毛，对着光查看酒的成色。

“Cobb夫人也称赞我挑酒的品味。”Arthur说，好像Cobb夫人奖给他一颗锡纸做的金色小星星。

“我敢说是那样。”Eames低声说，继续喝。

“你想不想来一瓶真的南欧红？免费试喝。”Arthur说。

“这是你的推销策略？”Eames惊讶地嗤笑，“老天爷，你是有多缺钱啊。”

“非常，Mr. Eames。”Arthur叫他的名字好像叹气。Arthur对自己的杯子连连摇头，仍然小口地抿，像在评估质量，“而且万分紧急。所以，如果你能提供一点开拓市场的建议，会非常有帮助。”

“啊。”Eames笑了，左右看看，没人注意他们，“姐妹还是情人？要我说，根本没必要花大价钱去温哥华找人。镇子东南角有个诊所，去找‘那个女大夫’，他们就懂了。”

Eames看着Arthur，诚挚地补充：“她嘴严。”

Arthur的脸立刻黑下来。他深吸一口气，正要说话，酒吧大门被一群人撞开。自打英国人烧了总统大厦那年，酒吧再没一次来过这么多、这么气势汹汹的顾客。

十来个青年相互推搡着走进来，故意高声说笑，比着谁能弄出更大的动静。

老板交叉双臂，站在吧台后边。厨子甩开厨房门帘，赶到前厅，他两只手还在滴水。打台球的男人们撇着嘴打量一番，又开始下一局。

这些青年感觉到他们的戒备，笑得更快活、喊得更响。他们把两张桌子拼成一张，围在一起坐。

“啤酒！”有人高喊，其他人纷纷附和。老板朝厨子点点头。后者在围裙上擦了把手，回到厨房，很快又搬来一箱啤酒，自己送到桌边。

所以他们也成了顾客了。嗡嗡营营的谈笑声逐渐恢复，另一个青年大步跑进来，没人再惊讶。只有Eames盯着他，移不开视线。他是Harold Milles，他爸爸给镇上的主日学校打扫教学楼。Harold瘦筋筋的，灯芯绒夹克已经够像蜕下来的皮了，他还在外边罩白大褂。白布像翅膀一样在他胳膊上忽闪，下摆草草剪去了，看着——就像罩衫。

Arthur顺着Eames的视线看过去，他的下巴越抬越高，把不断上涨的刻薄话吞回去。Eames摇摇头，又喝了一口。

Harold以前从来不当着人说话，总是耸着右肩膀，磕磕巴巴地嬉笑。现在他可是抖起来了，朝其他人潦草地挥手，随意吐出不错、天气好、谢谢、哥们儿等等单词。

台球桌那边传出一声冷笑。Harold又不自觉地耸起右肩膀，随后恼火地放下，谁看他，他就瞪谁。

Eames笑出声，摇摇头。

Harold猛地扭过头。他的哥们儿慌张地沉默，有人横着肩膀站起来，Harold抬手示意他坐下。Eames这回真的忍不住了，响亮地大笑。引得老板脸上也出现一丝笑意。

Harold朝Eames走过来，他的新皮靴底下嘎吱响，还掉下碎玻璃。看来那位女大夫必须暂时歇业了。

Harold看看Eames和Arthur，故意彬彬有礼地鞠躬。

“你也晚上好，孩子。”Eames说。

“所以。”Harold说，“你和稽查员做上生意了。”

“或许你该称呼他Mr. Eames。”Arthur说。

“我的错，长官。”Harold说，撅起嘴，高高挑起眉毛，和自己的伙伴们明目张胆地交换一个眼神。他们非常配合地同样噘嘴挑眉。

“老Milles怎么样？”Eames说。

“还那么结实。”Harold说，扫了Arthur一眼，“谢谢问候，Mr. Eames。”

“替我向他问好。”Eames说，举了下酒杯，然后移开视线专注地喝酒。

Harold明显不觉得谈话该就此结束，他喉咙里咕哝了一声，踏前一步。

“听着，孩子。”Arthur说，举起一只手，“我们都是你爸爸的岁数——可能年轻个七八岁。大人们在谈生意，孩子。你的朋友都在那边等着你呢。”

Harold的脸立刻红透了，他的哥们儿挑衅地清嗓子。Harold狠狠挥手，让他们闭嘴。

“稽查员，是吗？也许你最近去过Basin。”Harold还硬挤着微笑，“看不太出来，烧到了屁股？”他转向整个大厅，一只手放在嘴边，一只手指着Arthur，“嘿，能想到吗？他在Basin等着吸男人的鸡巴，被整惨啦！”

有些人惊愕地转过头，没有看着Harold，而是——看着Arthur和Eames。Arthur不耐烦地捏着鼻梁。

“老天爷，你妈妈听见这句话会用肥皂洗你的嘴。”Arthur说，“滚开。”

“Mr. Eames，你是不是也——”

Harold砸在青年们拼起来的桌子上。两张沉重的橡木方桌滑开，椅子翻到，Harold连同一打啤酒瓶摔倒地上。青年们惊呼着闪开，有一两个敢怒视Eames。不过没人想起来，还要伸手去扶Harold。他像个倒霉甲虫似的仰面朝天，白大褂的衣袖和椅子腿绕到一起，他挣扎了好一会儿也没爬起来。

打球的、玩扑克的汉子发出粗嘎的狂笑，现在的场面是他们熟悉的。男人在教训不知天高地厚的小毛孩。老板拉下脸，命令青年们出去。

Eames大步迈过去，青年们像水里的油滴一样聚成一团，慌忙退去。

“天知道这不是给你老子不好看。”Eames说，拎着Harold的脚脖子，把他从桌椅里拖出来，“而且，这是我对鸡巴会做的事。”

Eames一脚踢向他胯下。看热闹的人们幸灾乐祸地怪笑。Harold长大嘴，惨叫卡在喉咙里边。Eames盯着自己的战果，缓缓退开。但是一个青年大着胆子推了他一下。

打台球的人们重重放下球杆。吧台边上的常客滑下吧凳，聚到Eames身边。厨子在门帘里边张望，老板按住他的胳膊，不让他过来。她也往后厨靠。

Arthur清了清嗓子。

在两伙人制造的种种细碎杂音里，每个人都听见了。

“作为州政府直属的稽查员，我想我和警长有类似的职责。”Arthur说，“而且我今天还有生意要谈。”

一个青年刚要张嘴反驳，Arthur从内袋掏出皮质证件，甩在桌上。清脆的一声。对方退回自己那一群。

“你是禁酒稽查员，怎么以权谋私？”一个矮胖的男孩大声质问。

整个酒吧都沉默了。

有人发出一声闷笑。立刻，男人们放开嗓子狂笑，使劲拍打彼此，用大手帕擦眼睛。他们自打脱下尿布之后，还没有流过这么多眼泪。

“走吧，孩子们。”Arthur说，转过头不再看他们，再次捏住鼻梁。

等Eames坐回Arthur对面，笑声还没平息，不过青年们都离开了。Eames轻咳一声，Arthur也没有抬起眼睛。

“Basin的余波。”Eames说，像个老太太似的摇头。

Arthur看起来更忧心了。他一口喝掉剩余的酒，眉头紧皱，把空杯子拍回桌面。

“真他妈的活见鬼。”Arthur说。

“谁说不是。”Eames说，沉默了一会儿，忽然又笑了，“话说回来，你最近去过Basin吗？”

Arthur的肩膀绷紧了。Eames赶快替他扫视周围。很好，没人注意，他们都忙着跟自己的伙计核实刚才的场面，等回家以后说给老婆听。

Eames凑过去，压低声音：“听着，我不在乎这类事。不过这儿没人打算杀Thomas Copper，也没人介意他死。就这样。”

Arthur猛地扬起脖子，像闻到刺鼻气味的马。他要么马上要讥讽地大笑，不过因为过于不屑，忍住了。

“真的，Eames，你‘不在乎’这类事？”Arthur说。

“也是你的小调查，嗯？”Eames依次捏自己的指头，每一根都咔咔响。他埋下头，视线在桌面上狂乱地扫视。为了给自己找点事做，Eames抓过Arthur的证件，死死掐着，好像掐着Arthur的脖子。

“你当然可以不信。”Eames说，随意翻开证件，“生在华盛顿，上过大学，还——”

照片闪过的Arthur还是大兵式的短发，抿着嘴，满脸不忿地审视全世界。Eames张了张嘴，本来想好的话消失了。他的拇指无意识地划过照片，这么年轻的Arthur，他没见过的Arthur。 照片一角被掀动，弹起又落回去。被照片挡住的硬纸颜色更深，这是自然的。这说明证件用了一阵子，照片贴了很长时间。

但是深色的小方块比照片更窄。

这说明长久贴在上边的照片比这一张更窄。

Eames悚然抬起头，看向Arthur。他的手连同证件一起被Arthur攥住。Arthur另一只手插进西装外套口袋。枪管的形状在口袋表面微微突起。

“你不该乱动的，Mr. Eames。” Arthur说，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

泥泞在太阳落山后就结成坚硬的冻土块。小一点的土块在Eames的靴子底下嘎吱作响，那声音在夜里听上去响亮得吓人。Eames越过肩膀，寻找酒吧窗口透进来的亮光。

“继续走。”Arthur说，枪口在Eames背上碰了一下。

“是啊，现在不用名字了。免得产生感情联系。”Eames说。

Arthur恼火地翻眼睛。

酒吧灯泡本来瓦数很低，橙黄色的的灯光被树枝挡住大半，像个遥远的萤火虫。几个醉醺醺的人踏下木头台阶，沉重的工装靴夯着木板楼梯，这声音也被树枝挡住了。

Eames被Arthur推着走了十来分钟，没找到一个反击的机会。哪怕他比城里男孩更熟悉酒馆附近的林子，还有冻在地上的呕吐物。

一根枯枝折断，Eames滑稽地左歪右倒，两手乱抓。所幸Arthur即使伸出手勒住他的脖子，以免Eames找到足够做武器的树枝。凉丝丝的金属贴到Eames太阳穴，他不舒服地扭动，Arthur勒得更紧。

“他们都看见你跟我出来。”Eames说，“你独自回去，有人会起疑心。”

“我是稽查员，你是个讨人嫌的私酒贩子。”Arthur说。

“你是新来的。”

“你在这儿多烦了他们好些年。”

“老天爷。”Eames笑起来，“你真的是假警察。”

“而你也真的喜欢男人。”

“咱们真般配。”Eames干巴巴地笑了几声。

“相信我，Eames。计划不是这样的。”Arthur叹气。Eames咬紧牙关，肩背不由得绷紧。

他被Arthur推了一把。非常使劲的一推。Eames朝前栽倒，及时抓到一棵小橡树。他低着头，盯着漆黑的地面，直到黑暗里浮出奇怪的形状。他什么也没等到。

Eames小心翼翼地站稳，举起双手，缓慢转身。这是个有月亮的晚上，四面反射来的微弱光亮照亮Arthur的贝雷塔。比不上勃朗宁9毫米，但是打对地方，也能轻易放到一个汉子。

好像Arthur会打错地方似的。

“看在钞票的份上，我给你保守秘密。”Eames竖起两根食指，在嘴唇前边交叉。他天真地眨着眼睛。

“你不是喜欢钞票的人。”Arthur说，“罕见，但是存在。”

“你想要什么？别的？”Eames展开胳膊，“因为，亲爱的，我真的喜欢男人。”

“真是活见鬼，Eames——”

Arthur走神了半秒。这已经够了。Eames扑过去，在Arthur扣动扳机之前，枪口已经出了射击范围，越过Eames的肩膀。Eames相当于扛着Arthur伸出来的胳膊，用自己的体重把他砸向一棵雪松树干。

Arthur被捆在Eames的粗线毛衣和树皮之间，两边都一样不舒服。难怪Arthur像离水的鳄鱼一样挣扎。

“这才像谈判，亲爱的。”Eames抽出自己的左轮。在Arthur整齐的鬓角和苍白的脖颈之间犹豫，不知道该把枪口抵在哪儿。

Arthur的身体像弓弦一样弹起，Eames硬是被撞开。他的右半边身子磕到旁边的树干，疼得麻木。他攥紧了左轮枪柄。

对上Arthur的贝雷塔。

有一瞬间，郊狼和猫头鹰都闭上嘴，林间安静得出奇。他们被荒草、枯枝和黑暗层层遮掩，只有两把手枪伸到林间的微光里边。金属反射月光。

“谈判，Arthur。”Eames说，“一个秘密换一个秘密。”

“我已经知道你喜欢男人，你也知道我是冒牌货。”Arthur说，“还有什么可换的？”

“想个新的。你的初恋，你奶奶的娘家姓。我不挑。”Eames说。

Arthur沉默了。

Eames开始发抖。林间总有风，汗水浸透了他的衬衫。偶尔有橡树的枯叶穿透树枝落下来，发出巨大的声音。

“我也喜欢男人。”Arthur说。

Eames呛咳起来。右半边的钝痛丝毫没缓解，笑让他的肋骨也跟着疼。可他真的忍不住。等Arthur狠狠踢了他的手腕，夺走了左轮，Eames还在笑。

Arthur用贝雷塔的枪口使劲戳他的腰。

Eames拧着躲开，枪口又贴在他太阳穴。这回是温热的了。

“现在又是我欠你一个问题了。问吧，长官。”

“Roark农场什么样？”

这个问题吸走了声音和光线。Eames全身僵硬，后背冰凉。被汗水浸湿的衬衫像铁皮箍着他。

“你想干什么？”Eames低声说。

“所以你真的去过Roark农场。”Arthur满意地说，“没有撬到保险柜，不过活着离开了。”

“没人能活着离开。”Eames说。

Arthur若有所思地轻哼：“比如说你的老搭档Nash。”

“够了，Arthur。”Eames说。他的下颚紧绷，“别打Roark们的主意。不值得。”

“他们需要为某些事情付出代价。”Arthur说。

“两个答案。”Eames说，费力地牵动嘴角，“看来我赚了。”

“所以，Roark农场里边什么样。告诉我。”

Eames转过身，面对着Arthur，抚摸他的下颚。Eames咬紧牙关的力量已经松懈了。他深而长地叹息。

“求你了，Arthur。Roark不能碰。任何一个都不能碰。”

Arthur微微皱起眉头，眼神锐利地扫视Eames的表情和身体。他在找可能的线索，哪怕Eames拒绝开口，他也能从细胞里把记忆给读出来。如果Arthur是真的稽查员，一定明察秋毫、让人刻骨痛恨。Eames低下头，避开他的视线。

“如果你不是刚喝过那种酒，我就要吻你了。”Arthur说。但他俯身向前，把自己的嘴唇贴上Eames的嘴唇。

声音和光亮回来了。

酒吧邻近打烊，人们陆续离开。壮士的汉子们争相拍打对方，大声吆喝。每年冬天都有几个这样的醉汉倒在路边冻死。不过今年的时候还没到。有些人还敞开衣襟，胸口冒出热气。

没人注意禁酒稽查员的福特T还停在门口角落里，它被酒吧的影子挡住了。不过他们都注意到了Eames的小卡车。它在灯光能照到的地方，和其他卡车停在一起。这是自然的，卡车等于牲口。每个人都拍一拍小卡车的挡板，踢一踢轮胎。他们的爸爸就是这样审视别人家的骡子。

Eames漫不经心地抚摸Arthur赤裸的膝盖。透过蒙着水雾的挡风玻璃，只能看到摇摇晃晃的人影，边缘被光的折射模糊了。Arthur把脚架在前座椅背上，靠着Eames的肩膀。

“我很长时间都没碰过活的男人。”Eames说。

“这话真容不得我不多想。”Arthur哼了一声，“顺便说，你运转良好。”

“谢谢，亲爱的。这话对于我意义非凡。”

“Basin有个地方，阿米戈——”

“我不去Basin。”

“自从见识过Roark农场？”

Eames痛苦地呻吟：“我感觉被利用了。”

“那不是原本的计划。”Arthur在他胸口发现一道伤疤，用指甲划过边缘，“我本打算严刑拷问。”

Eames笑了，亲吻他的鬓角，用鼻尖磨蹭他的头发。Arthur耐心地等。

“Kevin，就是那个保镖。大概还有Roark主教。”Eames闭上嘴，让干燥的喉咙缓缓，“他们吃人。杀掉妓女，吃掉，还把头留在墙上。”

Eames叹了口气，仰在椅背上。让这句话自己待一会儿。

“就像他妈的鹿。”Eames说。

但这不是Arthur想要的。Arthur想知道更惊悚的东西。比如围墙、水管、供电。只要听见就能吓得中产阶级哭起来的，惊悚。

Eames说啊，说啊。他把自己记得的东西全都说出来了。Arthur亲吻他的下巴，舔藏在胡茬里的、昨天的刮伤。Arthur没问Nash发生了什么。Eames感谢他。

“谢谢，Eames。”最后，Arthur说。

“带我一起去？”Eames说。

“我替一个朋友问的。他也谢谢你。”Arthur说。

酒吧的灯光熄灭了。老板侧着身子，小心地走下台阶。厨子跟在后边，厚重的大衣把他们俩裹得像熊。他们从围巾之间吐出白雾，摇摇摆摆地并肩离开。

“Roark的家丁，还有Basin的警察都会追着他跑。”Eames说，“迟早也会追到你。”

“我会让他们追得很愉快。”

Eames把脸埋进Arthur颈窝，轻声笑起来，拍了一下Arthur的屁股。

“因为景色美妙。”Eames说。Arthur绝对也在笑，但是缓慢又坚定地推开他。Eames不满地咕哝。

“去我家？”Eames问。

“不行，Eames。”Arthur叹了口气，看看手表。他开始穿衣服。

“怎么，Cobb还给你设门禁了？”Eames试图把他抓回来，Arthur灵活地挣开。

“Cobb家有电话。”

“我也可以装电话。毕竟咱们在正经做事业呐。”Eames不死心地抚摸Arthur的背，在他把马甲穿回去之前。

Arthur正在系扣子的手停了。他惊讶地看着Eames。

“何必花那份钱，Eames？”Arthur说，“你又不是真心喜欢待在镇上。”

 

Eames猛踩油门，又使劲扳动方向盘。小卡车在坑坑洼洼的公路上摇摆，像头公牛似的绕开坑洞。

“我‘不是真心喜欢待在镇上’？”Eames嘟囔，从牙缝里挤出冷笑。小卡车猛地往前一冲，吱嘎作响地绕过一个大泥坑，然后急转弯，撞进去往Eames的小木屋的狭窄土路。Eames脸色铁青，憋着一口气减速。右边车位蹭断了一棵小红松，挡板也肯定变形了，Eames也没有在意。他在门口刹车，甩上车门，大步踏上台阶，用几乎掰断钥匙的力气开锁。

室内阴冷的气味扑面而来。月亮从Eames背后照来，家具隐隐显出轮廓。Eames被冻得打了个冷颤。他一脚踢飞了门口的矮凳，对黑暗大声咒骂。

没人敢这样对待他。没人能这样对待他。看着他，然后说出——就像看着日历，然后读出上边的日期那么笃定和漫不经心。

也那么确凿无疑。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Badland 06

 

“你想进城？！”Yusuf大喊，声音刺得Eames忍不住耸起肩膀遮住耳朵。他把最后一个木箱码好，跳下车，用粗线手套掸掉身上的木屑。

Yusuf仍然在挥舞胳膊：“你确定是Basin？不是布法罗，或者波士顿？芝加哥？”

“芝加哥不是B开头。”Eames说，“而且是的，我打算开车进去转转，买个三明治什么的。”

“被疤脸发现你在他地盘上揩油，你就完了。”Yusuf嘶声说，好像Capone正在Eames的小屋里喝酒，绝对不该让他听见。

“别闹了。我们和往常一样，在城外交割。然后开空车进去，买点吃的就出来。”Eames说，把罩布的角掖进去。Yusuf抱着胳膊，连连摇头。

“你最近越来越像Arthur。”Yusuf说，“他把你驯化了。”

Eames只是大笑。

“要是我被Arthur传染的臭毛病害死，床底下的钱都是你的。”Eames说。

“真的？有多少？”

Eames催他赶快滚进车斗，拿好步枪。

 

Basin在车头灯前边升起。

刚入夜的时候，别的城市点起灯会变亮。比如纽约、芝加哥、大西洋城，特别是拉斯维加斯。但是Basin却变暗了。城市像是灯光之间凹陷下去的裂口，让人直担心那些灯，可别被吞下去。

和山村、镇子里不一样，这些女人在冷风里裸着胸和肩膀。还有男人，不过他们倒是把领巾堆得高高的，以便发现不对就遮住耳钉。他们不笑也不说话，在路灯下冷冷地看着卡车开过去。一辆全封闭的加长凯迪拉克停在街道，司机按响喇叭。一个男人和两个女人当即露出微笑，优雅但是飞快地走过去，钻进车子。

Eames已经转弯了，Yusuf还伸长了脖子，朝人影消失的地方使劲看。

“我敢说里边挤满了。”Yusuf说，“干什么都没地方。”

“别盯着看。”Eames朝他喊。

“什么？”

Eames一脚踩住刹车，从车窗探出头：“我说，别盯着看。”

几个挽着胳膊正要去上班的女人哈哈大笑，看两个乡巴佬吵架。Yusuf快活地跟她们挥手。Eames没搭理他们，下车来锁好门窗，用罩布遮住整个后斗，又从口袋里掏出半截粉笔，在罩布外边画了三道歪歪倒倒的竖线，加上一条笔直的横线从正中间穿过。

“那是啥？”Yusuf问。

“表示这车不归任何一个帮派，但是正在给某个帮派送货。”Eames说，“希望意思还没变。”

Eames朝大门偏了偏头，他的姿势里有些——雀跃。Yusuf忍不住咧嘴大笑，快步跟上去。

看到他们的夹克和法兰绒衬衫之后，门童的脸拉长了。不过Eames用五块钱轻易解决了这个问题。玻璃门开了，轻快的小提琴声吹来，让人想起阳光和海滩，柑橘和青橄榄，成片的橙花。奶酪味让室内的空气丰盈得像汤，纤细的家具也因此蒙上一层甜蜜光晕。红白小格子桌布底下，是姑娘们迷人的——脚脖子。

没有一条裙子短过膝盖，甚至膝盖以下三英寸。这可是带未婚妻来吃饭的馆子。

Yusuf失望地憋下去。

Eames倒像个真正的乡巴佬，饶有兴致地四下打量。领座员飞快地跑来，免得他们做出什么有损氛围的事。他带着两个人往厨房门口引。Eames完全不管他的手势，自顾自揽着Yusuf的脖子，朝一张空桌走过去。那张桌子虽然邻近吧台，但是在楼梯底下，还被廊柱挡着。因此领座员就随他们去了。

Eames点了菜，啪地一声合上彩蛋，推回给侍者。“还有你们这儿最好的红酒，我有得是钱。”Eames说，从内袋里掏出一叠十块、二十块的钞票。

侍者走了，Yusuf在Eames大臂抽了一下：“要是你真想发疯，哥们儿，至少咱们该去红灯区。”

Eames竖起食指，示意他小声，因为邻座正怒目而视。等他转过头，Eames指向吧台的架子。有没贴着酒标的玻璃瓶子：“咱们的酒。”

Yusuf明显无动于衷：“要是你连Arthur经手过的酒都认得，你已经完蛋了。”

Eames回了个深受冒犯又宽宏大量的严肃：“Arthur经手的酒都在这儿中转。” “那你还不快跑？”Yusuf想嚷嚷，又不得不压低声音，“他是杀人的材料，我能看出来！”

Eames安抚地拍拍他的背。开胃冷盘送过来了。等侍者离开，Eames才开口。

“我要探他的底，否则这事不算完。”

Yusuf捂着脸，倒在椅背上。甚至没有问“这事”是什么事。

第三道主菜让Yusuf彻底恢复活力，Eames的心思也短暂地回到当下。他们兴致勃勃地谈论酱汁，猜测用了什么香料。虽然自打坐下，二层就在狂欢大闹，有时候楼梯还飘下灰尘。如果不是在镇上酒吧吃过饭的硬汉子，他们已经倒进胃口了。

Yusuf熟练地肢解龙虾，切成优雅的小块，喝每一口酒之前都把鼻子伸进酒杯深呼吸。他以后会教育儿女，包括孙子孙女——他妈的，一直到曾孙辈都要遵守这个好习惯，因为这救了他的命。当Yusuf震惊地吸气时，嘴巴里边刚好没东西。

Arthur从二层下来，坐到吧台边上，电话旁边。然后两肘支着台面，托着下巴叹气。但是Arthur不可能来。这是他“必须回Cobb家”的时间。而且他宁死也不会用天蓝色衬衫、波点领带配灰西装，还有天蓝色的袜子。

Yusuf谔谔地转向Eames，Eames也同样看着他。

电话响了。第一声还没有响完，那位可疑的先生就抓起听筒，带着认命的表情放在耳边。他的另一只手还托着下巴。

“那，肯定是Arthur的兄弟。”Eames断言，求助似的看着Yusuf 。

“你想让我相信Arthur是女人生出来的？”Yusuf的脸皱成一团，“妈呦，他可能还穿过男童短裤！”

对话很短，也很例行公事。从可疑先生的脸色就能看出来。他挂上听筒，再次叹气。

“我要去问问他。”Eames说。Yusuf当即用两只手抓紧Eames。他都说不出话了，只能拼命摇头，表示这个点子有多蠢。

他们头顶上的楼梯响起一片脚步声。钉了掌的皮鞋敲下一大片灰尘。即使整个大厅都在谈笑，他们的声音还是更响亮。其中一个又格外热切，格外快活。

“老天爷。”Yusuf不自觉地松开手，“Al Capone。”

疤面煞星Al Capone坐到Arthur的兄弟旁边。

可疑先生仍然低着头，好像没看见旁边的人。Al露出经常上头条的咧嘴大笑，用肩膀使劲撞了他一下。对方几乎摔下椅子。

Eames攥紧拳头。Yusuf在椅子里缓慢下滑，尽可能把自己藏到酒杯后边。

“谈完了？”Al问。

可疑先生从喉咙深处叹气，转转眼睛。

没错。他千真万确、毋庸置疑、板上钉钉地，是Arthur的兄弟。

Al把他箍到自己怀里，勒了一下：“他爱你，宝宝。人不能背叛家庭。”

“我知道，但是——”

Eames和Yusuf听不清后边的话，因为他们站起来，朝门口走去。侍者拿来风衣和呢帽。

Yusuf碰碰Eames的胳膊：“再说一遍，你要留给我的遗产有多少？”

 

Eames吞下要出口的话，继续用铲子翻弄掏了个洞的吐司，鸡蛋正缓慢渗透整片面包。Arthur在他的餐桌边上，散发着肥皂和温水的气味。晨跑让他的脸颊泛红，半冷不热的水也没能洗掉。Eames悄悄瞄了一眼，Arthur还在看报纸，对头版露出甜蜜的微笑。Eames低下头，抿着嘴唇，把煎蛋加吐司铲出去，用熏肋条肉擦擦煎锅，等热了就放进盘子。Arthur不喜欢很焦的肉片。

等Eames一手端两个餐盘，一手拿铁皮咖啡壶踱到他身边，亲亲他的耳朵，Arthur也没有放下报纸。他只是侧过脸，也亲亲Eames的下巴。

“谢谢。”Arthur说。他折起报纸放到一边。头条是Roark主教急病身亡，还有一小长条追思Roark参议员同样患病而死的儿子。敢这样排版的主编恐怕已经丢了好几根手指头。Eames给两个人的杯子倒满咖啡。 

“最近去过Basin吗？”Arthur一边切着吐司，随口问道。

Eames抬起视线，自下往上看向Arthur。他只看到一脸茫然。

“怎么？”Arthur皱起眉头。

“没什么，只是又在徒劳地猜你的计划。”Eames冲报纸使了个眼色。Arthur转转眼睛，把一块吐司送到嘴里。他是方圆五百英里之内唯一一个闭嘴嚼东西的人。

“最近有些针对美国之子的小冲突。没有意外的话，他们近期会报复回来。所以，”Arthur用一口咖啡送下食物，被烫得吐舌头，“问你最近去过Basin没有。”

“唔，和以前差不多。”Eames说。

“提醒你，外边的废弃公路在行政区划上也算作Basin。”Arthur说。

“我会记着的。”Eames捏着吐司边，掂起来咬了一大口，“我的亲密商业伙伴在关心我呐。”

“上床不在计划之中，Eames。”Arthur说。Eames等着他的下一句话，但是Arthur已经开始切熏肋条肉。

“你自己熏的？味道真好。”Arthur说。

“亲爱的，总有一天，好奇心把我逼得无路可走，让我只能一枪打死你。”

“多甜蜜啊。”

他们继续吃早餐，闲聊报纸上其他的话题，没再提起Roark主教或者Basin。

门外有汽车声，而且不是卡车。Arthur咽下嘴里的食物，警觉地偏过头。

“放心，只是Cobb。”Eames说。

“我知道。”但是他捏刀叉的样子仍然像捏匕首。

警长踩上木质台阶，一大步就踏到门口。只有Cobb一个人。他看到两个人在门的另一边，怀疑地眯起眼睛。接着，就像有滴冷水落在他后颈，Cobb抖了一抖，移开视线。

“上游有人报警……发现浮尸……”Cobb使劲咳了一声，“总之，需要人手去河湾。老样子。”

警长飞快地开车走了，去召集其他热心人家。Arthur叉起剩下的肋条肉塞进嘴巴，又喝了一大口已经不很烫的咖啡。他先开自己的福特T过去。等了差不多一刻钟，Eames才去发动小卡车。

等Eames赶到，和探索已经有了不少人。Cobb挥舞胳膊，大声指挥。他的声音被无休无止的风打碎了。Arthur是个深灰色的小剪影，在惨白的鹅卵石之间走得歪歪倒倒。完全是个城里男孩。Eames眼看见他踩中一块不稳当的石头，险些掉进积水。如果Eames走在他旁边，会抓住他的肩膀把他拉回来。

是一个伐木工把他拉回来的。Arthur礼貌地道谢。伐木工带着谦逊的自豪跟他开玩笑。Arthur应该是笑了。

Eames移开视线，专心盯着河水。他用长柄钩杆试探可能有暗流、深潭的地方。每年汛期之后，暗流都要变。唯一不变的是奔流的咸水，最冷的时候水温才零下二十度。有人要反驳，那就让他穿着胶靴在里边站五分钟吧。

比预料的快。长长的喊叫再次响起。人们从水里拔出自己的钩杆，不紧不慢地聚拢。

一具赤裸的男尸卡在两块石头之间。如果不是它腿上栓了东西，可能早就进密歇根湖了。警员满不情愿地找水浅的地方，乐意试一试力气的汉子已经撑着杆子淌过去了。他们勾住尸体膝盖窝使劲，它竟然没有动，只是上半身弹了弹。

岸上的人群一阵骚动，他们看见尸体的手背反绑，而且没有脸——原来是五官的地方现在是被水泡白了的伤口。

一直加到九个人，齐声吆喝，尸体才连同一长串铁链和两个变形的轮毂出水。人们兴奋地估算这些东西加起来有多重。Eames没有说话。这是个完美的布局，如果在Basin阴沉凝固的泥浆河里的话。城市男孩做的事。绝对的。他还以为自己很聪明，但是他不懂得山间河流的力气。

Eames看向Arthur。后者面无表情地看着尸体，可能有一丝气恼，那要很熟悉他的人才能看得出来。

Cobb叹了口气，就着河水勉强洗过手，再次展开大家都见过的袋子。Arthur帮法医展开袋角，让尸体更顺利地落进去。可是带着铁链的脚还在外边，他们又没带合适的工具。Cobb在衣襟上擦干手，命令大伙退开。然后，他掏出佩枪，瞄准尸体的小腿迎面骨开了四枪。骨头渣子飞溅，好在没有很多血。Cobb朝法医点点头，后者把铁链子从断腿上抖掉，拎着脚趾头，把两只脚扔进袋子，拉上拉链。

如果顺利的话——如果Basin不太动荡的话——它会和Thomas Copper一起在警局停尸房过冬。等来年冻土融化，再一起被堆进贫民公墓的无名氏角。如果今年圣诞节募捐顺利，Thomas Copper会有块墓碑。

在酒吧“暖暖身子”的环节，Arthur一直沉默，没参加猜凶手游戏。伐木工说他被吹感冒了，然后为自己的结实体魄大笑不已，并且请他喝热红酒。Arthur看起来仍然忧心忡忡，而且更苍白了。

第二天，Eames刚睁开眼睛，就听见报童故意在他的门口喊叫。他听不清具体内容，不过他躺在床上也能猜到：禁酒稽查员Arthur消失了，以及他全部财物。

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Badland 07

 

看得出Arthur多么讨人喜欢。

只要Eames能坐下来歇一会儿的地方，都能听见这个名字，被蛇吐信似的轻声说出来。敢在警长眼皮子底下坑他，Arthur已经和美国历史上的伟大骗子齐名。甚至Cobb也免不了带着自嘲夸他两句。每个被他剋过钱的私酒贩子都津津乐道于Arthur多么大胆，骗术多么高明，自己“多他妈的根本没起疑”。 

Arthur捞到的钱也从一万块涨到十万，一百万。他去了纽约当富翁。不，古巴。你们都错了，他去了印度淘金。

Yusuf正和他们一起为Arthur增光添彩。他的眼睛瞪得巨大，双手飞舞。他是当真跟Arthur合作过的，还从他手里挣到了钱，有无上权威。Eames从大厅另一头就能听见。他对自己笑了笑，大口喝啤酒，把嘴里的话冲下去。Arthur经手的货还剩着，被老板摆在最显眼的位置，想必不会再拆封。更可能的是，酒已经卖了，瓶子里的是水。

Eames喝光了剩在杯底的泡沫，敲敲吧台，又买了一杯。试探的眼神暗地里汇到他身上。马上就要有人打听，Eames到底赚了几千块，还是几万块。

Cobb推开门，别别扭扭地踏进来。他站在大厅中间，清了下嗓子。这表示警长为公事到访。低声的闲聊立刻平息了。

Eames在杯子边沿吸溜泡沫，警觉的视线从Cobb扫到跟在他后边进来的人身上。那人穿铁灰带细条纹的西装，头发分成均等的两边，刘海用发蜡抹出波浪。他就是站在Eames卡车前边装模作样的那家伙。这回他没穿白罩衫，但是Eames仍然能认出他来。

他没有认出Eames，正忙着摆出冷漠、专业而傲慢的模样。他打开一张通缉令，左手拿着，右手背到腰后，挺起胸膛。

“如果哪位先生看到了照片上这个人。”他用寄宿高中训练过的强调，在“先生”上加了重音，又在句中放上意味深长的停顿，然后再重复道，“如果哪位先生看到了照片里的人，请立即通知Cobb警长，或者任何一位警员。直接拨打Basin City警局热线也是受到鼓励的，热线号码就在照片下方。还有悬赏金额。”他抖了抖通缉令以示强调。一长串号码和一个简单的数字。五万块。

Cobb从他手里接下通缉令，按到墙上，从口袋里掏出两根钉子，直接用大拇指按进木板里头。

照片上边的是Arthur。一张模糊的快照，他正在走出一家豪华酒店，画框外伸过来的胳膊搭在他肩膀上，他在笑。原来Arthur的真名是John Schmidt，他“对社会安全构成重大威胁”。

泡沫已经喝完了，Eames小口抿着啤酒，听渐渐响起的耳语。猜测五花八门，Arthur抢了Basin市立银行，Arthur劫了运钞车。有人提起疤面煞星，Eames还听到柯立芝总统的名字。他对啤酒微笑，缓缓转动手腕，让杯子里出现一个金黄色的漩涡。

“Roark参议员。”Eames说。这就是平时说话的音量，但是在一片耳语里响得好比汽车炸弹。其他声音敬畏地停了。

条纹西装的视线当即凝固在Eames身上。可惜，他没有认出Eames。Cobb两手卡着警用腰带，拇指抚摸枪柄，挑起眉毛盯住两边。

Eames摊开手，冲他们天真地眨眼：“怎么？据我所知，他可是很敢把梦做大一点。”

Cobb用左手搓了下脸，无可奈何地喷气。

“如果任何人想提供线索，来找我。或者其他警员，你们都认得那些小伙子。”Cobb说，随后压了下帽檐，道了个十分宽泛的别，示意条纹西装跟他离开。后者满脸意犹未尽，但他不敢自己一个人待在这儿。可能他多少还是对Eames有印象。

更灼热的嘶声在酒吧乱窜。老板都难得地参与。通缉令上的人带着笑意听人们说他不光能蒙过警长，还敢天理不容地对Roark下手。

传奇。

 

传奇也不耽误告密者。毕竟，五万块。

赌咒发誓过要学意大利人处置叛徒的，十个有九个打了电话。剩下的一个刚刚想起一条新线索，正要再打一个。请Yusuf喝酒的人变少了。他们总算发现每隔一小时他的故事就要变样，Arthur的收入就要番一番。他们转而请Eames，然后认定他到手的钱多得难以计数，连五万块都看不上啦。

等Eames听见动静，已经晚了。来者已经进到小屋里边。四周一片黑暗，只有家具现出轮廓。入侵者没有浪费时间，纵身扑向床单底下突起的人形。两个帮手也冲进来，大吼着用手枪指向该是头部的位置。

“说！你拿了多少钱！”原来他是Harold。Harold卡住脖子，手枪更使劲地扎下去，“Arthur肯定还联系过你！他在哪儿？”

Eames保持沉默。他等着。

Harold的手枪开始颤抖，没准要走火。

“你以为不说话有用？嗯？”Harold紧张地狞笑，他的帮手骂得更响亮。如果Eames在五英里之内有邻居的话，他们也该听见了。

“你的钱在哪儿！”Harold使劲摇晃手里掐的部分，“你的钱呢？我们什么都知道了，你——”

Eames微微支起身子，透过阁楼地板，用猎狼枪朝他脑袋里送了颗子弹。Harold一下子软倒在枕头上。像个西红柿从高处掉下来，摔烂了。他本来掐着的汽车内胎也憋了。

Eames掀开毯子，有点费劲地坐直，敲掉另外两个人。阁楼可真冷。他把耳朵贴在结了层冰的木板上，分辨外边的动静。确定了入侵者只有三个之后，他一手拿着猎狼枪一手扶稳梯子，摇摇晃晃地爬回来。

Eames拎着Harold的肩，把他从床上拖下去，然后从床底下摸出饼干盒，抽出几张百元钞票，沾上血。Eames把钞票压在其中一个入侵者胳膊底下，免得被风吹散——反正屋里的热气是散净了，他想暖和一下都不行——再用自己的围巾扎好盒子。他拿了备用子弹和左轮手枪，让房门大开，还踩歪了合页，免得风把门关上。

最后，Eames拿着猎狼枪，把沾血的钞票从死人胳膊底下拿出来，顺着风撒开。这样，明天一早报童会发现尸体，顺便注意到满屋子血淋淋的钞票。他可能会拿走几张，或者全拿走。无论如何，Eames就这样成了传奇的一部分。

Eames发动汽车，稳稳当当地开过泥土路。他只在Yusuf家门口停了一下，把包裹严实的饼干盒从窗口扔进去。玻璃碎掉的声音和Yusuf的破口大骂立刻响起。Eames在Yusuf拎着步枪杀出来之前离开。

 

Basin和Eames记忆里一样。这让他松了口气。也就是说，她的儿子在被通缉时，还是要跑去老地方。美国之子错了，吸男人的鸡巴会让人得到关键情报。比如说，Arthur是犹太人。

 

稀薄的晨光还没有越过楼顶。Eames全凭记忆，在街道打转。他用卡车换了黑罩袍和小帽。经匣不卖，真他妈的。要是那个小贩再缺少一点良心，Eames就不用这么小心地避开早起晨祷的人群了。

犹太人聚集区比他记忆里大了三倍，人多了十倍。去晨祷的人从自家门廊里出来，牵着长长一溜孩子。狭窄的公寓楼源源不断吐出披着长发绺的男人。还有木板后边，几乎看不出有门的地方。

在Eames最后一次离开Basin的时候，来过这里的诊所。那位酗酒大夫不介意未经祈祷而屠宰过的Eames在他的诊疗台上流血。等Eames爬下来，大夫已经重新开了一瓶酒，喝得忘掉了他。

希望大夫在新时代安好。

Eames垂下视线，走在建筑和杂物的阴影里。幸而这些东西都不少。他没让任何人看清自己的脸。太阳在升高，可浪费在走路上的时间越来越少。Eames大步跑起来。这是最老的街区，真的和他记忆里一样。

除了诊所已经不在了。

Eames短促地吐了口气，耸起肩膀，低下头，好像把力气都吐出去了。随后，他缓慢地挺直后背。研究面前的建筑。如果有必要，他会拷问这栋楼，直到它吐出Arthur的去向。

诊所和其他胡乱堆砌的木结构小房子都没有了，被新的褐砖公寓吞掉。看来亚丁先生的生意蒸蒸日上，大战让他找到更多欧洲来的巧手女工。她们或者失去了丈夫，或者从来没有一个，但是却要赚钱养孩子。

Eames更加小心地藏在阴影里。要是管大门钥匙的女管家发现他，社区巡逻队会像见血的苍蝇一样飞扑过来。Eames现在要做的就是尽可能地接近、观察，等他嗅到任何一点不寻常的气息——

比如Al Capone打扮得好像码头工人，偷偷摸摸地从另一个方向过来。

Al翻起灯芯绒外套的领子，还把围巾堆得高高的，挡住脸上的伤疤。他从口袋里掏出一片纸，看了看，又打量一番附近的房子，果断地转身，走向联排公寓之间的狭小缝隙。是的，没错，当然。那是流浪汉最喜欢的地方，只要有木板和报纸就能挡住风。

Eames咧嘴一笑，无声地跟在Al身后。

联排公寓比他以为的更厚。也许亚丁先生终于决定扩建女工的小隔间。公寓背面也是一排装潢精美的门脸，不过更像敬老院，有方便轮椅上下的坡道，还有小花圃。Eames转转眼睛，向幕后老板脱帽致敬。Al消失了，这表示他肯定在这栋楼里边。只要找到他进去的那扇门。

Eames把猎狼枪在背上固定结实，抽出左轮。

另一只冰凉又结实的手从阴影里伸出来，把他的指头和枪柄箍在一起。在Eames来得及反应之前，同样冰凉又结实的身体把他撞进藏在路面底下的半地下室。木头门在两人的重击之下弹开，门锁和一大块木头裂了。

这家人一定很有钱。他能用地下室做储藏间，而不是租给新移民。

Eames摊开手，放在头部两边，任Arthur抢走他的猎狼枪，他的备用弹夹 ，最后还从腰带后边抽走了左轮。这当然是Arthur，即使在地下室里，没有灯光，Eames也能认出Arthur。

Arthur的袖子卷到手肘上，只穿衬衫和马甲——他从来都不觉得冷吗？——他刚才在洗什么东西，手上有肥皂。冷水和淡淡的血腥味。

“你他妈的疯了，Eames。”Arthur说。他用力推开Eames，看了一眼手里的步枪，随手放在墙角。

天色渐亮，祈祷开始了。透过肮脏玻璃照进来的光线，能看清Arthur的头发散在额前，眼睛下边有黑圈，眉心有细纹——好像已经烫不平整的细亚麻。他一定累坏了，看上去甚至有些倦怠。

“你需要休息。”Eames说。

“你得尽快离开。这个街区不欢迎外人来访。”Arthur低声说，他低着头，空着的那只手轮流按压两只眼睛。他没有提高音量的力气了。

“那么我最好别让他们知道我是按罗马天主教受的洗。”Eames说。

“不好笑。”

“可不是么。洗过之后我就感冒了。”

“Eames！”Arthur挫败地挥手，才想起来自己还拿着Eames的左轮。他粗声吐了口气，掉转枪柄，还给Eames。“这是家庭事务。参与的人越少越好。”

“你大概还没听说，不过John Schmidt的通缉令已经贴到酒吧了。每个人都知道他动了Basin的参议员，真是好大一个家庭啊。”Eames哼了一声。他还想再开口，但是Arthur平静地看着他。

北方林区冰川那种平静。

“Roark强奸了我妈妈。Johnny是我的异父兄弟。把二加上二，Eames。你知道得数。”Arthur说，“妈妈的伤一直没有好全，Johnny还小，她就死了。我还来得及对她发誓，让她体面下葬，照顾好Johnny，然后干掉Roark。”

太阳已经升高，街上有行人。Arthur直直地看向Eames，后者不由得瑟缩。他觉得刺眼。Arthur忽然露出一抹纯然愉快的微笑。

“你有时候非常气人，而且添乱。不过我现在很感谢你能来。”Arthur说。他从马甲内衬的暗袋里边掏出一个叠起来的信封，塞到Eames手里。

“不。”Eames说。

Arthur的拇指死死扣在信封上，像订书器要把这张纸订进Eames的骨头。

“带Johnny去蒙特利尔。我相信你有办法出境。这里边是安全屋和我给Johnny开的账户，他会给你合理的报偿。”Arthur说。

Eames从Arthur手里挣开，把信封拍回他胸口。

“不。”Eames说。

“只剩这个办法了。”Arthur瞪大眼睛，他眼底有血丝，“Roark肯定在找他。还有Al Capone的手下。Eames，求你了。”

“也许没有你以为的那么严重。”Eames说。他摸摸下巴，“至少我知道Capone有点诚意，他一个人来的。”

他没想到的是所有颜色从Arthur脸上褪去。Arthur短促地抽了口气，低声说：“老天，Johnny。”

不管多么担忧和自责，Arthur的动作仍然果断。他提起猎枪，示意Eames拿好左轮，跟着自己去楼上。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

看Arthur的脸色，他绝不像还有力气。但是好像才过了一秒，他们就站在公寓二层。闪光的镶墙板，柔软的提花地毡还有一连串堂皇的橡木门。Arthur没有停下来喘口气，就用肩膀撞开了其中一扇。Eames及时赶到，在开门的瞬间端稳左轮，对着可能的——比如说，十来个疤面煞星的保镖。

Al Capone，他拿着勃朗宁对着来者，左手搭在Johnny脖子上。如果说谁对这个场面还有疑惑，Al的拇指在无意识地摩挲Johnny的后颈。Johnny的右手和右腿都包扎严密，他脸上还有淤青。不过，唉，看起来倒是比Arthur还健康。Eames笑了，把左轮插回腰带。

Arthur仍旧冷冷地打量他们。

“这是Al Capone。”Johnny说，“这是，呃，我哥哥。Arthur。”

老天，他真的像Arthur。

“我们有些家务事要解决。Mr. Capone，Mr. Eames。你们会更乐意去厨房喝一杯。”Arthur说。

一阵可怕的僵持之后，Al退让了——Eames早就要退让了——他站起来，顿了顿，把帽子扔回床脚。他离开房间时，对Arthur示好地微笑。Arthur回了个僵硬的点头，然后在他们俩面前关上了门。

房间里登时安静得像没人存在。亚丁先生真是懂得装潢。

Al转向Eames：“哥们儿，厨房怎么走？”

他们在一层找到了厨房。门是雕花玻璃，花纹巧妙地使得里外相互看不见，但是还有那么点能看见的意思。

“以后我成家了也这么弄。他妈的犹太佬懂得品味。”Al说，他研究了半天。

Eames暗示地轻咳，朝楼上使眼色。Al想了想，咧嘴一笑，关上门，掏出自己的酒壶递给Eames。

“Arthur不好对付，嗯？”Al说。

Eames无声大笑，摇摇头，专心拧酒壶盖子。之前有个人拧得太死了。

“我喜欢爱乐子、会笑的，暖人心。”Al说，拍拍胸口。

“Arthur么……总归是Arthur。”Eames说，笑着喝了一口。但是酒碰到舌尖，又被他吸进气管。他真的不该在惊讶的时候吞咽。

“劲儿太大？”Al的眉毛滑稽地拧到一起，“林区来的。那边的酒都很够劲。”

“我知道。”Eames狠狠咳了几声，清掉嗓子里的余味，好好地喝了一口，“这是我酿的。”

Al在他大臂上捶了一拳，惊讶地大笑。Eames把酒壶还给他，Al也喝了一大口。

“多谢，哥们儿。”Al说，舍不得地把酒壶放回衣兜，“咱们四个应该找个时候一起打牌。你知道，一家人好好乐一乐。”他想了想，“Arthur过圣诞节吗？反正Johnny不在乎那回事。“

Eames眨眨眼睛，认真考虑了一下才开口：“坦白说，我还没那么了解Arthur。”

Al露出理解的表情：“他们兄弟俩准保一样疯。”他把玻璃门打开，朝走廊张望，又敲敲四壁，看过橱柜，没有发现可录音的东西。于是Al招手示意Eames靠过去，在他耳边说：“Johnny想动Roark参议员。”

Eames静等着下一句，发现Al退开半步，等他震惊的反应。

“唔，我差不多能猜到。”Eames说。

Al眯起眼睛。Eames本能地看看刀架，估算它离谁更近。

“每个人都知道。”Eames说，“通缉令都贴到林区了。把二加上二，谁都会。”

“操！”狞厉在Al脸上一闪而过，他猛地转向Eames。

“我简直不知道怎么对付他，Johnny，疯了。”Al竖起右手的四个指头，在额角比划，表示Johnny的理智也是这样摇摇欲坠，“Roark家族？他根本不明白这里边能扯进去多少东西！生意，头一件。还有……有什么好处？嗯？Roark动不得，这种事情谁都知道！”

他继续低声而激烈地抱怨。Eames耐心地听着，时刻注意外边的动静，偶尔不置可否地回应一两句。亚丁先生看来不喜欢常住的佣人，是件好事。

末了，Al闭上嘴。他皱着眉头，像在吞咽什么已经变酸了的东西。

“没意思。”Al说，“真他妈的没意思。”

“总之，你明白自己在干什么。”Eames说。

“两个人里边总得剩一个头脑清醒的。”Al低声说，他用手肘碰碰Eames，“我打赌Arthur更疯。他可是大哥。”

“千真万确。”Arthur说。玻璃门无声地打开了，他正抱着胳膊审视面前的两个人。

Al笑了：“Arthur！我真心想熟悉一下Johnny的家人，真心的。但是，哎呦，我得陪陪Johnny。而且，你看，我的帽子忘在房间里了。如果你不介意的话——”

他没有说如果Arthur介意则如何，Arthur也没有提醒他。他从Arthur身边挤过去，Arthur像是耗尽了燃料，无意识地向旁边跨了一步，让开门。

Al惊喜地挥挥手，向两个人告别。Arthur没理睬他，关上玻璃门，摔倒在一张椅子里边。他的手肘架在膝盖上，两手托着头。像在撑着某样无形而沉重的东西，比如天堂，而他早已力不能支。

“你一定得尽快把Johnny带走。”Arthur说。

“要是他自己不想离开怎么办？”Eames轻手轻脚地打开橱柜，拿出一个干净杯子，从水龙头接了一杯水，递给Arthur。Arthur没有接。Eames把杯子放在餐桌上，Arthur如果乐意伸手就能够到。

“或者你该让他自己拿主意。”Eames说。

Arthur艰难地抬起头，瞪了他一眼：“我假设你不知道他的计划。”

“他十有八九想硬拼，就像你。”Eames试探着按住Arthur的肩膀，“你们只能相互添乱。”

“所以就该听我的！”Arthur提高音量，果断地一挥手，“我放倒Johnny，你在Capone和Roark察觉之前带他去加拿大。”

“Arthur。”Eames把声音拖得长长的，像是叹气，“我还盼着你不再说‘Capone和Roark’呢。”

“你不明白，Eames。”Arthur的两只手无意识地拧在一起，其中一只想掐碎另一只，主人暂时无暇顾及。“我对妈妈发过誓，我得照顾好他。”

Eames深吸一口气，他抚摸Arthur僵硬的肩膀。

“Arthur，你得知道。”Eames迟疑一阵，还是开口，“Johnny不是你妈妈的遗物。当年不管发生什么，也不是你的错——”

Eames没来得及说完。Arthur扑到他身上，卡住他的脖子。盛怒的人不该有这么凉的手，好像他的血冻住了。

Eames没办法吸气。他试图扳住Arthur的指头，简直找不到缝隙。Arthur的手像钳子似的拧紧。Arthur的侧脸被逐渐明亮的光照亮，他看着Eames又穿透了Eames。

“你不必——”Eames挣扎着开口。他看着Arthur，只看到雪亮的愤怒。Arthur把他死死抵在墙上，或许想要把他直接摁进水泥。

Eames用膝盖撞向Arthur的腹部。他撞了两次，Arthur才现出点疼痛的样子。他的脚在打滑。Eames闭上眼睛，用最后的力气扳住Arthur的胳膊，把他摔向餐桌。

玻璃杯飞起来，在墙上撞碎了。Arthur连同桌子一起倒下。细脚伶仃的餐桌没有砸到他，但是他捂着左边肋骨，困难地吸气。那里一定有一大块淤青。Eames扶着水槽才能站稳。他深呼吸直到胸腔胀痛，空气刺得他喉咙生疼。他扶着橱柜，走到Arthur身边，跌坐在地上。

Arthur朝他伸出胳膊，Eames抓住他，把他拉起来。他们俩并肩坐着。玻璃门被太阳照得熠熠反光。彩色的光就像碎玻璃。Eames抬起胳膊，挡住眼睛。

“Johnny不是你妈妈的遗物。”Eames说，狠狠咳了一下。他用袖子擦嘴，看到里边有血丝，“他是他自己的人。而且，不是你的错。”

“我知道。”Arthur说。

然后Arthur捂住脸，垂下头。Eames靠近了一点，揽住他的肩膀。

 

Al没赶上和Arthur告别。他先走了。他也有自己的计划。

Eames想点一根烟，火柴都拿出来了，不过又放回口袋。整个街区都在太阳落山后庄严地沉默。公寓的小隔间亮了一阵子，又为了节约自发地灯火管制。更好的房间都亮着灯，窗帘上映着盆栽的剪影。Eames叹了口气，在驾驶座里调整姿势，靠在椅背上。

亚丁先生的公寓二层一直没有亮灯。但是如果你和Eames一样，使劲盯着看，就不会错过窗子的细小动静。它猛地弹开一条窄缝，接着又缓缓敞开。一条拧紧的床单垂下来，抖了抖。有人在检查它系得是不是牢靠。

Eames等着。

Johnny从窗口张望，又消失了。接着，他背对窗外，用右臂没受伤的地方卷住床单，扣紧绳扣，万分小心地滑下来。从他落地的姿势来看，他和Arthur一样是城里男孩。他缩在丁香树后边，四下张望。他当然没看到任何可疑的亮光。于是Johnny一瘸一拐地跑向Arthur的福特T。他从口袋里掏出个小工具，一下就把车门打开了。

Eames稍稍坐直身体，这样才能更清楚地看见Arthur从阴影里走出来。

Arthur从阴影里走出来。

Johnny浑身一凛，他不由得缩起肩膀。随后他硬是站直了，挑起下巴，直视Arthur。直到Arthur走到他面前。他们面对面站着，一定是说了什么。Johnny完好的左手在两人之间挥舞。他们又陷入僵局，Arthur抱起胳膊。 随后，Arthur抬起手，迟疑了一阵，拍拍Johnny的胳膊。Johnny向前倾身，拥抱他。

拥抱很短，他们立刻分开了。Arthur的手笨拙地挥舞，他从西装内袋拿出钱包，要递给Johnny。后者对他笑了，只从里边抽了一张钞票。然后Johnny坐进车里，有点费劲、还算顺利地把汽车发动了。

Arthur一直看着，直到汽车消失在稍远处的黑暗里。更远的地方反而更明亮，那边是Basin。

Eames坐回原位，他等着。

Arthur穿过马路，朝他走过来。很慢，但是无论如何，最后也走到了。他拉开车门，坐到Eames身边。他们都没有说话。

“他是我弟弟。”Arthur说。

“没人说不是。”Eames说。

他们又沉默下去。Arthur忽然坐直，大幅度转过身，看向另外一边。“老天爷，他可能会——” 

“是的，他可能会。”Eames说。

“见鬼。真他妈的活见鬼。”Arthur说。

“是啊。”Eames说，拍拍他的腿，轻抚膝盖，“我们去哪儿？”

Arthur死死盯着Basin，它心脏里的灯火，还有把自己和Johnny分开的沉沉黑夜。

“蒙特利尔。”Arthur说，终于把自己的视线收回来。

Eames大笑，发动汽车。马达热起来的声音也像一声欢乐的惊呼，随后又转为低哼。卡车比Eames习惯的大了一点，不过他有足够的时间熟悉。

毕竟去北方是很长一段路。

 

END


End file.
